Blood Type :: A ::
by araaaa
Summary: Kyuhyun ingin jadi leader karna golongan darahnya A/SuJu FF/ Friendship


Desclaimer : Mereka milik Tuhan YME

Cast : Super Junior member's (13)

Genre : Friendship, Humor (gak yakin)

Warning : FF gaje, hati-hati kepelesat Typo

 **Don't Like? Don't Bash**

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 **BLOOD TYPE :: A ::**

Sore hari yang cerah di Dorm Super Junior.

" Oh jadi begitu" Shindong terlihat manggut-manggut tidak jelas. Pemilik badan gempal itu kini tengah duduk di sofa ruang TV dengan I-pad di tangan kiri sedang tangan kanannya sibuk memasukkan kue-kue yang berada di toples kedalam mulutnya. Kibum yang duduk di sampingnya menonton TV hanya melirik sekilas hyungnya itu.

" Suit~ suit~ cieee yang lagi serius" Eunhyuk yang kebetulan lewat di depan TV berhenti sejenak sekedar untuk menggoda Shindong.

" Hidup itu bukanlah permainan yang hanya diisi dengan santai-santai saja" Shindong menatap Eunhyuk dengan wajah serius.

" Dunia itu bagai panggung sandiwara, Bung!" Kangin yang lewat disana menepuk bahu Eunhyuk kemudian melenggang begitu saja kearah dapur.

" Dunia itu penuh warna seperti ikan Cupang yang baru kubeli" Donghae yang baru masuk Dorm tersenyum-senyum sambil terus memandang ikan Cupang yang berada di dalam kantong plastic bening di tangannya.

" Hah~" Kibum menghela nafas.

" Dunia itu seberat badan Shindong hyung" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul kemudian memaksa duduk di tengah, antara Shindong dan Kibum.

" Dan sebentar lagi akan seberat badan Kyuhyun" Kangin kembali lewat dan segera berlari saat Kyuhyun melempar bantal sofa kearahnya.

" Aku sekarang diet hyung" Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Kangin yang tadi terlihat masuk kekamar mandi.

" Dunia tidak secantik diriku" Heechul yang berdiri di depan cermin besar yang terpasang di dekat jendela menyahut.

Eunhyuk memegang rambutnya dengan kedua tangan terlihat seperti orang frustasi. Kenapa Tuhan begitu kejam memasukkannya kedalam kelompok aneh yang sangat dicintainya ini.

" Hah~ dunia tak semulus tubuh Miyabi" Eunhyuk bergumam. Perkataannya itu membuktikan bahwa dia tidak lebih waras dari yang lain.

" Sebenarnya kau sedang membaca apa, hyung?" Eunhyuk yang tadinya berniat hanya menggoda Shindong memutuskan untuk duduk di single sofa yang tersisa di sana.

" Aku baru tau ternyata golongan darah A itu adalah orang yang perfecsionis" Kibum dan Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuhnya merasa bangga.

" Tentu saja hyung" Kyuhyun menepuk dada bangga. Kibum manggut-manggut pelan. Hey~ suara Kibum itu sangat mahal dan juga hari ini dia sedang sariawan. Sudah 2 hari ini bibirnya sariawan gara-gara saat makan malam 2 hari yang lalu Kibum tidak sengaja menggigit bibirnya setelah itu bibirnya infeksi(?) dan timbullah sariawan ini. Tapi ada untungnya juga dia sariawan, bibirnya terlihat lebih bengkak jadi terlihat seksi walau tak seseksi Angelina jolie. Kibum juga tidak mau bibirnya seperti Angelina jolie, seorang namja itu tidak terlalu cocokmemiliki bibir seperti Angelina jolie and so, kenapa kita jadi membahas bibir? ini semua gara-gara sariawannya Kibum.

" Dan di sini tertulis bahwa golongan darah A itu cocok jadi seorang pemimpin" Shindong menunjuk-nunjuk I-pad yang ada di tangannya.

" Hyung baru tau?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba nongol di belakang Shindong membuat Shindong tidak terkejut sama sekali.

" Iya" Shindong mengangguk.

" Sama dong hyung. Aku juga baru tau" Ryeowook menggerakan dadanya maju mundur. Namja yang hobi masak itu sedang memperaktekan joget di film India yang tadi baru di tontonnya di laptop. Kalau tidak salah judulnya Kaho Na Pyar Hai. Nanti dia suruh Eunhyuk memasukkan gerakan ini kedalam salah satu tarian dari lagu mereka. Kibum meringis melihat gerakan Ryeowook. Seolah bisa membaca niat Ryeowook namja berjuluk Snow white itu bergidik. Dia merinding sendiri membayangkan dirinya berjoget seperti gerakan Ryeowook tadi.

" Ah kalian kudet" Mereka yang disana tiba-tiba merinding mendengar suara itu. Ini suaranya Yesung tapi orangnya tidak ada di sini.

" Yesung hyung, kaukah itu?" Ryeowook bertanya takut-takut.

" ya ini aku~" Yesung menyahut. Eunhyuk yang merasa dekat dengan suara Yesung menoleh kebelakang, rapper suju itu menengok ke bawah dan di sanalah dia melihat Yesung. Hyung anehnya itu duduk di bawah belakang sofa tempat Eunhyuk duduk.

" Sedang apa di sana hyung?" Eunhyuk bertanya.

" Paling juga melakukan hal aneh seperti biasa" Kyuhyun menyahut.

" Aku hanya mendengarkan kalian bicara, karna sudah tidak ada tempat lagi makanya aku duduk di sini"

" Tapi kenapa harus di belakang sana" Eunhyuk bertanya. Perasaan dari tadi kerjaannya nanya mulu.

" Cari sensasi" Jawaban Yesung membuat yang mendengarkannya geleng-geleng kepala sambil bergumam 'dasar aneh', semuanya melakukan hal itu kecuali Kibum. Dia itu snow white jadi menurutnya dia harus cool.

" Jadi Yesung hyung, apa itu kudet?" Ryeowook yang mengingat perkataan Yesung tadi kembali mengarahkan ketopik awal mereka. Topik awal? bukankah topic awal mereka tentang darah?

" Kudet itu kurang update Ryeowook" Kyuhyun yang menjawab membuat Ryeowook merengut. Dia itu kan bertanya ke Yesung kenapa yang jawab malah Kyuhyun.

" Eh kalian tau tidak, ini warna apa?" Donghae tiba-tiba nongol di depan Televisi, namja Mokpo itu menghadap kearah member yang sedang duduk di sofa. Dengan tangan kanannya Donghae menunjuk sebuah botol bekas sirup yang dipegangnya di tangan kiri. Botol bekas sirup itu terisi air setengahnya. Di dalamnya terdapat makhluk dengan predikat perenang terbaik di dunia, ikan.

" Itu kan warna merah, hyung" Ryeowook ikut menunjuk apa yang di tunjuk Donghae tadi. Tadi Donghae menunjuk ikan Cupangnya. Yang lain manggut-manggut mendengar jawaban Ryeowook. Mereka setuju itu memang warna merah walaupun ada warna lain juga tapi warna merah lebih mendominasi.

" Salah, inikan warna hijau" Para member yang ada di sana mengerutkan dahi bingung. Mereka tidak buta warna kok. Itu memang warna merah bukan hijau.

" Itukan warna merah, Hae" Eunhyuk protes.

" Badannya memang merah tapikan tadi aku menunjuk ekornya. Ekornya warna hijau Hyuk!" Donghae dengan serius dan sedikit ngotot membela dirinya.

" Mana kami tau kau menunjuk ekornya!" Shindong ikut bicara ngotot kayak Hae.

" Telunjukku jelas-jelas menunjuk ekornya!" Donghae ngotot lagi.

" Tapi ikannya terus bergerak hyung jadi telunjukmu tidak akan tetap berada di ekornya!" Ini suara Kyuhyun.

" Yasudah! salahkan saja ikannya yang terus bergerak kenapa malah menyalahkan telunjukku" Donghae marah. Namja penyuka Nemo itu langsung terduduk, meletakkan botol bekas sirup berisi ikan yang dipegangnya di atas meja kemudian dia sendiri merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja sambil terus menatap ikannya dengan sedih.

" Sssshh" Yang lain mendesis kesal menatap Donghae kecuali Kibum, Kibum memang ikut mendesis tapi bukan mendesis karna kesal pada Donghae melainkan karna sariawannya berdenyut-denyut gitu.

" Ada apa ini?" Leeteuk muncul dengan wajah heran menatap Donghae yang terus mengelus botol bekas sirup berisi air dan Cupang di dalamnya. Yang lain menggeleng.

" Hyung, golongan darahmu A ya?" Leeteuk mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Shindong. Sang leader duduk di samping Donghae sambil menatap heran pada ikan Mokpo itu.

" Dongsaeng durhaka! golongan darah leadernya sendiri tidak tau" Heechul yang masih berkaca di depan cermin menyahut.

" Memang hyung tau?" Shindong menatap Heechul dengan pandangan menantang.

" Tentu saja aku tau" Heechul menjawab dengan bangga.

" Sejak kapan?"

" Sejak tadi, sejak kau bertanya pada Teukie" Shindong mendengus kesal.

" Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan golongan darah?" Leeteuk memasukkan sepotong kue kering ke dalam mulutnya.

" Kata artikel yang aku baca ini"

" Memang artikel bisa bicara?" Kyuhyun bergumam membuat Shindong menghentikan ucapannya dan menatap tajam kearah sibontot nakal itu.

" Menurut artikel yang aku baca"

" Sekarang artikel memang pandai mengeluarkan pendapatnya" Shindong kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram namun namja bertubuh menggemaskan itu menghela nafas pelan, berharap diberi ketabahan menghadapi magnae imut mereka.

" Hyung katanya golongan darah A itu cocok jadi pemimpin, pantas saja hyung sangat cocok jadi pemimpin kami"

" Golongan darahku juga A" Kyuhyun menyahut.

" Tapi kau tidak cocok jadi pemimpin" Shindong menggeleng-geleng di hadapan Kyuhyun.

" Wae? aku bisa kok menggantikan Leeteuk hyung"

" Tidak cocok" Kangin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi menyahut.

" Golongan darahku juga A" Sungmin yang baru masuk kedalam Dorm bersama Siwon dan Hangeng menyahut. Darimana Sungmin bisa mendengar percakan mereka? Tentu saja karna telinga kelinci itu tajam.

" Donghae juga A" Eunhyuk menyahut namun Donghae tidak bergeming. Tetap pada posisinya semula.

" Kibum juga A" Kali ini Eunhyuk menunjuk Kibum. Kibum mengangguk satu kali.

" Tapi tidak ada yang cocok jadi pemimpin selain Leeteuk hyung" Ini Shindong yang bicara.

" Wae? aku juga A hyung" Kyuhyun protes.

" Bayangkan saja jika kau atau Sungmin atau Donghae atau Kibum yang jadi pemimpin" Setelah mendengar ucapan Shindong mereka serempak berfikir tentang hal itu minus Donghae, Leeteuk dan Kangin ( Kanginkan lagi gak ada di sana).

Inilah isi pikiran mereka masing-masing

" Tidak cocok" Heechul.

" Jangan" Hangeng.

" Aku tidak ada dalam daftar ya" Yesung.

" Tidak akan setuju" Shindong.

" Aku cocok tapi tidak usah deh habisnya aku terlalu imut sih" Sungmin.

" Leeteuk hyung tetap number 1" Eunhyuk.

" Tidak mau di pimpin evil" Siwon. Lirik Kyuhyun.

" Ah gak ah, kan udah kemarin, sekarang masak menu yang lain aja" Ryeowook.

" Sssssh" Kibum.

" Apa yang salah jika aku jadi pemimpin?" Kyuhyun.

" Sudahlah, jangan berfikir untuk ganti leader" Ini suara Kangin, namja itu sedang masuk kedalam toilet. Mereka mengangguk minus Ryeowook yang pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Donghae juga tidak mengangguk.

" Tapi aku tetap ingin jadi Leader" Semua menoleh_minus Donghae_kearah Kyuhyun.

" Jadi leader di Dorm saja?" Kyuhyun menatap Leeteuk dengan puppy eyes yang membuat Leeteuk berpaling tidak ingin menatap Kyuhyun. Puppy eyes Kyuhyun itu terkenal ampuh dikalangan hyungnya.

" Kau cukup jadi leader Henry saja. Ajarkan yang baik-baik, jangan ajarkan dia kejahilanmu" Perkataan Shindong membuat beberapa member disana mengngguk setuju sedangkan Kyuhyun merengut kesal.

' Nanti akan kuajarkan Henry cara membully hyungdeul' Inilah isi pikiran Kyuhyun

END

Apa iniiii? entahlah~#pelukKangin

Aku pengen banget buat cerita yang Brothership, Friendship or humor. jadi nyoba-nyoba gitu dan jadilah FF gaje ini.

Congrat for our superman~ Super Junior with special album Devil::

ELF~ Udah liat MVnya?. Huaaa keren bangeeet. Coba Kyu beneran kissing di situ #plak

Isilah kolom review jika kalian terpikir berkomentar untuk FF gaje ku ini^^

Kamsahamnida~


End file.
